Dipcifica- A Tale of Two Lovers
by PersiaCarrow
Summary: Get blushing Dipper because Pacifica's coming in for a landing. I'm sorry that was terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV

I was sitting back watching TV. Stan's weird taste of TV was still on but I was to comfortable to go change it.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" I heard the door. I groaned as I got up, I opened the door revealing Pacifica Northwest.

"Hey Dip!"

"Paz!"

"What's up?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"Not much." I answered a little bored. I followed her into the living room and sat in the recliner.

"Sit down." I insisted.

"No, your furniture is disgusting." She said clearly still shaking out of her old ways. Then she gave a cute look like she had an idea. She walked over and plopped in my lap with her legs over the arm of the chair. I blushed bright red, but it didn't look like she noticed.

"So, um, what do you want to do?" I asked a little nervous.

"I don't know, wanna go to The Greasy Diner?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. So we got up and walked outside. Just then she tripped over a twig and I sweeped over just in time to Catch her. I realized that our faces were so close our noses touched. We both blushed bright red, but didn't move. A small smirk fell on Pacifica's face. She got up and said,

"Thanks" with a small peck on my cheek which only make me blush harder. The rest of the walk was mostly quiet other than a few words at the end.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What for?"

"You kissed me on the cheek. Why?"

"Um, no reason. I just wanted to see your reaction. It was quite satisfying." She informed. With that I blushed even harder.

"You know you blush way to easy." She said.

"is it cute?" I asked as I immediately cover my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I said embarrassed.

"No worries, and yes. It's adorable." She said. At which I blushed more.

"Stop. Making me blush!" I yelled ironically still blushing.

"Would this make you blush?" She asked.

"Would what-?" And she interrupted me with a small peck on the cheek. I had the brightest blush yet, and I answered,

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at The Greasy Diner and I looked at Pacifica.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You kissed me, that was clearly to early."

"I'm sorry, I just really like you. I've been holding that back since I first met you." She said blushing.

"Don't be sorry, I mean, it was way to soon. But that didn't stop it from being enjoyable." I said blushing.

"Thanks I guess." We approached the door and opened it with a 'Ding! Ding!'

We approached a table and Lady Susan walked up to us.

"Just a three stack of pancakes please." I said. Then she looked at Pacifica.

"Same as him." She told her.

"So uh, I was meaning to tell you." I started. "I kinda, like you too." I said blushing Scarlett red.

"Are-wai- really?"" She asked suprised which made me blush harder.

"Yes. But let's maybe wait until we, know."

"How would we figure it out?" She asked.

"Maybe, if this was, a date?" I said. She blushed.

"Sure." She answered. Just then Lady Susan came up to us with our food.

"Oh, thanks." Pacifica said.

"So,"

"So," I slowly put my hand on Hers which made me blush even though I did it. I looked up and she was blushing too. After we ate we sat for a few minutes just kind of staring at each other.

"Hey Dipper?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say I love you but we're young, I don't know if I do."

"Same here Pacifica." I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dipper!" I heard Mabel yell as I walked inside.

"I'm on the phone with Pacifica! She told me everything!"

I blushed brightly.

"Your first date with Pacifica! And she wants a second!"

"Shhhh..." I could hear Pacifica from the other line.

"To late now! He knows now!"

"Hey Mabel, can I talk to Pacifica?" I asked.

"Sure." I picked up the phone.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey Dip"

"I don't know if it's to early to ask, but how do you feel about a second date?" I could practically hear her blushing through the phone.

"Exactly what Mabel said. Yes." I blushed.

"So, you free Saturday night?"

"Yes."

"Wanna see a movie?" I asked.

"Horror? Please."

"Sure." I said remembering the horror movies I watched with Wendy.

"I'll work on getting the tickets, what movie?"

"Actually, I was thinking I could just come over and help you in person." She said.

"Um, sure." I told her.

"Thanks, I'll be headed over, I'll see you later."

"Ok." I hung up.

I decided to just wait for Pacifica to show up. I sat down in Stan's chair.

'Knock! Knock!'

"Oh that was quick." I said as I opened the door to reveal Bill Cipher himself.

"Hey, Pine Tree! Gotta date huh?"


End file.
